


Something From the Heart

by Welsper



Category: Chobits
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Chii learns about a holiday tradition.
Relationships: Chii (Chobits)/Motosuwa Hideki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	Something From the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withinmelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/gifts).



“You want to do what?” Kotoko cocked her head to the side as she watched Chii, processing her words. But Kotoko was really smart! Chii knew she would be able to help her.

“Do something nice for Hideki on Christmas! Chii heard people do that on Christmas. For their special people.” Chii smiled and put a hand over hear heart. “And Hideki is Chii’s special person...”

“Hm. I suppose it is that kind of holiday.”

“What do you mean?” Chii had a puzzled look on her face, raising one finger to her lips. She was trying hard, but there were still things she didn’t understand. But she wanted to learn! Like Hideki, who was studying hard for his university exams. Chii didn’t really care whether Hideki made it into university or not. She loved him either way. But it was something that would make him happy, and Chii wanted Hideki to be as happy as he could be. And so they would study together! Hideki for his courses and Chii… well, whatever it was that Kotoko had meant!

“Christmas is indeed a holiday for couples! Spend a romantic dinner together, get all lovey-dovey, exchange gifts, eat Christmas cake…”

Chii perked up at those last words. “Christmas cake?”

“Hm? Yes, it looks a little like this…” Kotoko printed something out and showed Chii. It was a round cake, decorated with whipped cream and strawberries. “It doesn’t seem like it would be too hard to make. And you do work at a bakery.”

Chii nodded. And then shook her head. “But Chii doesn’t really know how to bake yet. Ueda-san mostly gives Chii promotional jobs. Chii gives out the treats he makes with Yumi! People really like them.”

“It’s true, apprentices do not do the work of masters,” Kotoko started and Sumomo ran in, jumping up and down. She held Kotoko in a headlock, shushing her as the little persocom made to speak up.

“Nevermind that! You should learn how to bake something yourself too! Do you want to give Hideki a Christmas cake Ueda baked?”

Chii shook her head again. That didn’t seem right. “No… because Hideki is Chii’s special person, not Ueda-san’s.” She smiled.

“That’s right!” Sumomo nodded along. “And that’s why I think it should be you who makes him something. Not something you have to sell customers, or display in a window… something from the heart, that you can give him and bring him joy with.”

Kotoko sighed, but Chii could see the hint of a smile on her lips. Kotoko looked nice when she smiled. “Honestly…” She stopped for a moment, browsing the internet. “It doesn’t seem like it would be too hard to make. A simple sponge cake. Surely Ueda can teach you that much, even if he is busy during the holiday season.”

* * *

“You want to learn how to bake?”

Chii nodded eagerly at Ueda’s question. The man’s ever present smile softened.

“For someone special?”

Chii nodded again.

“I see. Yumi!” Yumi poked her head in from around the corner, where she stood selling wares to the customers. The bakery was lit up in bright lights and a Christmas tree stood in the corner, blinking in all sorts of lights. There was a little star on top. Chii had put it there herself! Well, Hideki had to hold her up. Because Hideki was tall when Chii wasn’t. It was nice like that. She could always tuck her head under his chin when he hugged her. Chii smiled when she remembered his warm hands on her hips. “Chii wants to learn how to make a Christmas cake. Can you handle the shop?”

Chii saw Yumi nod and vanish into the storefront again.

“Great!” Ueda exclaimed. He handed Chii and apron and she put in on carefully. “Now let’s go over the ingredients. First you need…”

* * *

Chii smoothed out the wrinkles in her new dress. Chitose had given her that one! Chitose was always so nice to her and Hideki. Whenever she was near her, Chii felt warm. The dress was warm too, with long sleeves and white fur trim at the ends and several layers of petticoats under the skirt. She had even given Chii red shoes to go along with them. But Chii had taken those off for now, because you didn’t wear shoes inside. She smiled a little as she imagined herself and Hideki taking a walk outside, hand in hand under the bright lights of the streetlamps and the Christmas decorations of the neighbors.

Chii and Hideki had put a few lights outside too. Hideki had held Chii there too as she put them up, tight and warm in his embrace. Chii had told him it was fine, it didn’t matter if she fell, because she could just float down, like before. But he had smiled and said that wasn’t the point. It made her feel all warm inside. Hideki wanted to keep her safe…

“I’m home!” Hideki’s voice rang from the door and Chii launched herself into his arms. That was the favorite part of her day. And when Hideki laughed and twirled her around, that was her favorite part too. And when he looked down at her and smiled, that was her favorite too.

“Welcome home,” she said. Her favorite thing to say.

“I’m sorry I took so long today, Chii… it’s really busy on Christmas, so many people go out to eat.”

“Because it’s a holiday for couples?”

Hideki blushed and Chii smiled. Slowly, he nodded. “Yeah… did you learn that?” He patted her head and Chii leaned into the touch.

“Hm-hm. I made something too. Because it’s for couples.” Hideki’s hand moved to her cheek and Chii put her hands over his. “And we are…”

“The person just for each other,” Hideki said. Chii knew sometimes those things embarrassed Hideki a little. When she hugged him in public or kissed him. But he was happy too… and Chii was glad that he never stopped her. Reluctantly, she let go and went to the kitchen.

“Merry Christmas, Hideki,” she said and handed him the paper box with the cake. It wasn’t as big as some of the ones they sold in the bakery. Chii didn’t know how to apply the whipped cream as perfectly as Ueda could, or how to cut the strawberries as evenly. But Hideki’s bright smile as he opened the box was worth more than all of that.

Hideki’s lips on her forehead were warm as he kissed her there.

“Merry Christmas, Chii.”

It was cold enough to snow outside now, but in here it was warm. With Hideki, anywhere was warm. It was Chii’s first Christmas and the best one too.

So long as Hideki was with her, all of them would be the great.


End file.
